Hostage
by katt-inthe-hatt
Summary: What happens when Callie is stuck in a dangerous position? How will she and the rest of her family cope? *Much better than summary, i just suck at them. Give it a try*
1. Chapter 1

Callie quietly finished wiping the last table before tossing the rag into her apron pocket. Her shift was just about over as she headed to the break room to clock out and grab her belongings. She saw Daphne sitting at the table.

"Hey Daph." Callie said as she hung her apron up.

"Hey. It's a slow Friday night." Daphne replied.

"I know. It's strange. Usually I never get a break." Callie agreed.

"You leavin'?" Daphne asked.

"Yea. I'm so exhausted." Callie responded.

"Girl, I feel you. Try getting any sleep with a toddler in the house. I will tell you it isn't easy." Daphne joked.

Callie chuckled. "I could imagine. How's she feeling?"

Daphne's daughter was just getting over a cold. "She's feelin' better. She's almost off the medicine now."

"I'm glad. She was so pitiful." Callie smiled.

"Your mom picking you up?" Daphne asked.

"I think so. She's almost off her shift at work too. I just have to call her." Callie replied.

"Gotcha." Daphne nodded.

* * *

>Just as Callie went to pull her phone out to call Stef, she heard a loud crash and a man yell.<p><p>

Stef and Mike were aimlessly patrolling the area. Their shift was almost over and they were just killing time as they slowly went back to the station. Stef was expecting a call from Callie at any minute, so Mike was driving.

"What are your plans for the night?" Mike asked.

"Pick Callie up from work, go home, eat, then sleep. I'm about ready to pass out right here." Stef replied. "You?"

"Probably go home and watch some TV. I lead a very exciting life, Stef." Mike joked.

"I never doubted that you did." Stef laughed.

The conversation was soon interrupted by the police radio.

_Robbery on 1562 Oceanview Blvd. Local "Not a Burger Stand" restaurant. Men have weapons._

Stef's hard stopped as she realized she never received the call from Callie, which probably meant she was still in there.

"Mike, Callie is in there right now." Stef paniced.

"Okay Stef, calm down we-" Mike began before Stef cut her off.

"Mike this is not the time to tell me to calm down. My daughter is in a dangerous situation and we need to go. Now!" Stef pushed.

Mike turned the cruiser sirens on and sped to the ever so familiar place. Stef hopped out of the car before it had even stopped and ran towards the building. She was stopped by Captain Roberts.

"Captain, I know that you are my boss, and this is disrespectful, but you need to let me in there. Right now." Stef began, trying to squirm out of Captain Robert's grasp.

"Stef, I know that Callie is in there, and that is why I can not let you go in." Captain replied.

"That's my daughter in there, Captain!" Stef argued.

"Exactly, Stef. This is too personal for you and if I let you go in there, your emotions are going to get the better of your and you will push all safety procedures to the side. We must not forget the shooting." Captain Roberts continued explaining.

"So, I'm just expected to sit out here while my daughter is in there, scared and in harm's way?" Stef said.

"Yes. I'm sorry Stef." Captain Roberts replied.

Stef looked around to see a group of police men by the door of the restaurant, but noticed none of them were entering.

"May I ask why no one is doing a damn thing?! I will not sit here and watch everyone else not do anything about it, either!" Stef yelled.

"Stef, the men are holding them hostage in there. If we go in, there is a chance Callie or anyone else in there will get shot."

**Hi guys! I got this idea while sitting at work today, haha. I'm going to continue safe haven as well, but this just wouldn't leave my brain. I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to get a feel of what you guys thought of the idea. xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Callie and Daphne both dropped to the floor when they heard a deep voice come from the front of the restaurant.

"Everyone get down before someone gets hurt." The man yelled.

Callie and Daphne exchanged a look of fear, and tried to stay as silent as possible.

"The money is all in here you can take it." Callie heard her coworker Aaron say.

"Go grab it." The man said.

"Got it." Another voice replied.

While the two men seemed distracted, Callie took the chance to talk to Daphne.

"Daphne we have to get out of here." Callie whispered so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.

"And how in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Daphne questioned. "The back door is probably being blocked."

"There's a window in the bathroom." Callie explained.

"But how are we supposed to get in there without getting caught?" Daphne againe questioned.

"Well, I'll distract them and you go out there and help the police." Callie explained.

"Are you crazy?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Daphne whisper-yelled.

"All I'm going to do is cough or make a noise so they know I'm here, then you can get into the bathroom. I will be cooperative. I'm not going to be stupid." Callie continued.

"I don't know about this. I don't like leaving you in here." Daphne responded..

"Don't think of it that way. You could be useful out there." Callie argued.

"Fine, if you think it will help the process, then I'll go." Daphne reluctantly agreed.

"Good. I promise I won't do anything stupid." Callie comforted.

Soon enough, the plan was put into action. Callie let out a small cough, as Daphne, as quietly as possible, crawled towards the bathroom as the men searched the opposite end of the restaurant. As Daphne slipped into the bathroom, one man had reached Callie.

"There's another one back here." The man called back to his accomplice.

"Bring them out here. I want every person in my sight, no funny business." The other man called out.

"Get up." The man said harshly to Callie, who got up with no fight.

Callie suddenly felt an object, which she had assumed was a gun, on her back. It made her flinch.

"You try to pull any stunt and I won't hesitate to use it." The man whispered into her ear.

Callie did as she was told and without resistance, walked to the front of the restaurant.

* * *

>"Why were you-" The man stopped, but began again. "Callie?"<p><p>

It took Daphne longer than she thought to get out of the window. Trying to open an old window with nearly no sound was harder than it seemed, but she had managed to squeeze out. The window was on the left side of the building. The entirety of the building was surrounded by cop cars, and Daphne ran towards the bulk of the police officers. The men and women suddenly lifted their weapons, as if they thought Daphne was one of the one's apart of the whole ordeal. Daphne quickly put her hands up in defense.

"We got an escaped hostage." The police men yelled.

Daphne was soon being pulled over the police tape and towards an ambulance to be examined.

Stef heard the men yell that someone had gotten out, and ran towards the ambulance as fast as she could.

"CALLIE?" Stef screamed.

"Mrs. Adams Foster!" Daphne yelled back as she hopped off of the back of the vehicle, ignoring the people who were checking her.

"Daphne? Is that you?" Stef questioned, as she still couldn't see above the people surrounding the ambulance.

Stef pushed through to get closer and saw that she was correct. She didn't hesitate to run towards the girl and pull her into a hug. Daphne went stiff at first until she relaxed into the quick embrace.

"Are you okay? Where is Callie? Is she okay?" Stef began asking.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Callie's still in there, she's okay, at least I hope so." Daphne said.

"What do you mean you hope so?" Stef asked, beginning to panic.

"Her plan was to distract them while I snuck out the bathroom window to try to be any help out here. The last thing I heard the man saying her name. I think they know each other." Daphne answered.

"What do they want?" Stef questioned.

"Money I know for sure. I'm not sure what else they want." Daphne answered.

"How many people are in there do you think?" Stef continued.

"Well it wasn't too busy tonight. I'd say about 11 or 12." Daphne responded.

Stef took a deep breath.

"They are gonna get everyone out, right? Why aren't they doing anything?" Daphne began asking.

"They're working on it, they're just being slow. I don't know much more than you do, they won't let me help." Stef explained.

"Why not? It's your kid!" Daphne said, suddenly getting angry.

"That's just it apparently. Too personal as they say." Stef answered.

"Well I think you would be useful. Aint no one who get's things done faster than a mom when it comes to their kids." Daphne added.

Stef did not respond. She wanted to be able to help, but she did see where Captain Rogers was coming from.

"Stef!"

Stef turned around to see Lena running towards her and Daphne.

"I saw everything on the news. Why didn't you call me? That's my baby in there too!" Lena began.

"I left my phone at the station and I've been all over this damn place trying to get some answers but no one is telling me anything." Stef said, getting very upset, very quickly. "They won't let me do anything and let me tell you it's frustrating to not get to do your job. Especially when your kid needs you. "

"Shh. Breathe baby. You're not going to be able to help if you pass out." Lena said, pulling Stef into her arms.

As soon as Stef felled Lena's arms engulf her, the tears fell.

"Our baby is in there, Lena. I can't loose her. We just got her."

"I know. I know. But we have to be strong. We have to do everything we can to make sure we don't lose her. We aren't going to lose her. She has two not very happy mama bears here who are willing to do anything for her. They don't stand a chance." Lena consoled.

Stef pulled away and wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked at Lena's eyes.

"Let's go get our baby." Lena said, leading Stef towards Captain Roberts.

**Hello guys, I don't know how I feel about this. Again, I'm sorry I get so busy but I have to deal with real life before this. Sigh. Love you all xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's heart stopped as she heard the man behind the mask say her name. She knew that voice, and quickly wracked her brain until she finally remembered it.

"S-Sam?" Callie carefully stuttered.

"You know her?" The other guy said, turning his attention towards Sam, releasing Callie's arm.

Callie quickly stumbled backwards as the two men backed up to get out of earshot.

"If anyone tries to move I promise I will shoot you." The man yelled before turning his back.

"Are you stupid?! Do you have any idea what you just did? Outing yourself to whoever that girl is just blew this whole thing. There's no way we can get away with this without killing her first." Callie heard the other guy tell Sam.

Callie's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She heard Sam say "he'll handle it" and saw the two begin walking towards her.

"Callie!" Sam yelled.

"Everyone else stay put!" The other man yelled.

Callie hesitantly walked towards Sam, holding her breath for some unknown reason.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" Callie asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

She suddenly had a surge of power throughout her body, and didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She knew Sam. She knew him really well. She shouldn't be afraid, should she?

"Look, I know this looks bad-" Sam began before Callie cut him off.

"Damn straight it looks bad! You're holding innocent people hostage for what?"

"It's been a long time since that group home, Callie. Things can change and things did and they got complicated." Sam tried explaining.

"That's no excuse for what you're doing right now. I know that you didn't have the easiest life growing up and I know what you went through. We were both in the system and both in that group home. You are the last person I would expect to turn to this life." Callie said, keeping her voice low.

"Callie, a lot has changed in these last 4 years." Sam began again.

"Sam. You were the best friend I ever had growing up. No matter what happened in the years between then and now is an excusable reason for doing this. Do you really want to be another statistic? You know adults that come out of the system don't have the best reputation. Do you remember that night we snuck on to the roof? You told me you wanted to prove everyone wrong. Prove to people that just because you weren't growing up the way most people were that you could contribute something great to the world. Do you really think you would be making that kid on the roof proud right now?" Callie argued.

She couldn't help the anger that she felt. This wasn't the Sam she knew, and maybe reminding him of this would help her chances of getting out alive.

When Sam didn't answer, Callie raised an eyebrow. Maybe she had gotten through to him, just a little bit.

"What about Emily?" Callie said cautiously.

Callie watched as Sam clenched his fists.

"Don't." He said softly.

"You told me you promised her to be someone she would be proud of. What happened to that? I know you never properly got over your parent's and Emily's accident, but this isn't what they would want for you. It's not what I want for you. I know how smart you are. I know how much potential you have. You can still do great things." Callie tried.

"I can't go out there. I'll go to prison." Sam said.

"You have a better chance at a better life if you surrender yourself without harming anyone. I promise things will work out you just have to stop with...this" Callie said, motioning her hands around.

"I don't know, Callie." 

"Would you rather live a life like this? The life you never wanted for yourself? Constantly living in fear of getting caught? You can't do that to yourself. I know it's scary to put yourself out there and to do things that you don't know the outcome to but I also know that it's worth it. Sam, this isn't you. You can turn things around just have faith in yourself. If that's not enough, think of all the innocent people in here. They have families. Hurting them could do more damage than you think. What if you put a child in the foster system by killing their mother? Sam, you have to just put things into perspective." Callie continued.

"What do I tell him? What do I tell Hank?" Sam asked.

"That's up to you." Callie said. "You know him better than I do."

* * *

>Sam and Callie walked back towards the rest of the people and Callie crouched as she saw Hank and Sam walk towards the counter. She could tell by the look in Hank's face when Sam started talking that things were not going to go smoothly.<p><p>

Outside, Stef and Lena made their way to Captain Roberts.

"Captain I know you said I can't help but if you don't let me anything I can guarentee I will go crazy. I know I don't have the best repuation with making rational decisions when it comes to my children, but you can't blame me. This time is different. There's tons of other officers here and I have my vest on so please, just let me do something." Stef pracically begged.

"Well, Stef, I can't just let you bust in there but would it make you feel better if I let you go in there after the SWAT team catches the men responsible for this with a few other officers while they get the hostages so you can get Callie yourself?" Captain negotiated.

"I ask nothing more. When is the SWAT team taking action? They've been standing here for hours." Stef asked.

"Well, just a few minutes ago Callie and one of the guys were talking for a pretty long time. Now the two men are off to the side talking, so I'm assuming soon. It would be safest for the hostages." Roberts explained.

Lena felt her heart drop into her stomach at the thought of Callie talking to one of those people.

As the three woman stood there discussing more of what was to happen, a gun shot rang out from inside the building. Stef, without any hesitation began running towards the door as the SWAT team finally spilled into the restaurant.

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I spilled water all over my laptop and completely ruined it and I couldn't afford a new one until just yesterday! I didn't mean to abandon anything. I'm back all is well. I hope you still are interested in this story. Love you all xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie sat crouched on the ground watching as the two had their conversation. Hank shot Callie a stare so cold it could probably freeze hell. Callie felt all the blood in her body go cold and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"If you're not gonna kill her then I will!" Hank yelled to Sam.

Sam reached for the gun on his left side. Hank saw this, aimed his gun towards Sam and shot him in the chest, causing Sam to collapse. Instinctively, he slid his gun across to Callie. Callie quickly crawled over to the gun as Hank turned to shoot her, just missing her. Hank let out a loud grunt. Callie, with a shaky hand, aimed and shot at Hank twice, hitting him in the chest both times. As he fell to the ground, Callie got up as quickly as she could to get over to Sam.

"Sam!" Callie said, sliding next to him as she pulled off her shirt and wrapping it around the gunshot, leaving her in just a cami.

Sam coughed a few times. Callie's eyes filled with tears. Despite everything, Sam was one of her best friends growing up and she wanted to see better for him. This was never the path he wanted to take. The SWAT team began swarming the building, taking out the remaining hostages. A stretcher was brought in for both Sam and Hank. As they put Sam on the stretcher, Callie slumped, letting her arms fall to her side and she began crying even harder. The whole situation was so weird, and she really wanted Sam to be okay. A voice broke Callie out of her thoughts.

"Callie!" Stef yelled through the mobs of officers.

Callie looked up, but she couldn't get herself to stand up.

"Mom!" She screamed back.

Stef heard her daughters voice and started running even faster until she saw her sitting on the ground in the middle of the restaurant. She ran towards her, landing on her knees next to her.

"Baby. Mommy is here." Stef repeated over and over, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

Stef pulled away and cupped Callie's face in her hands.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Stef asked, inspecting her daughter.

Callie shook her head and thrust herself towards her mother again. Stef rocked her back and forth as they sat on the floor in the middle of all the chaos.

"Mama is out there and I'm sure she's worried sick about you. What do you say we go see her?" Stef suggested.

Callie shakily got up with Stef's help and walked towards the exit. Lena and Daphne were standing to the right of the doors, anxiously waiting for Callie and Stef. Lena let out a sigh of relief to see that Callie wasn't hurt.

"Oh my baby." Lena said, running towards Callie, pulling her in for a hug.

Callie buried her face in her mother's hair as she evened out her breathing. The two stayed like that for a while, as Lena ran her fingers through Callie's hair and kissed her temple countless times. She let her go so that she could go see Daphne.

"I shouldn't have left you in there alone like that. I shouldn't have listened to you." Daphne began.

Callie shook her head. "No. I'm just glad you're okay." Callie responded.

"Glad I'm okay? I'm glad YOU'RE okay, girl." Daphne said.

Callie wrapped her arms around Daphne, who did the same back with no hesitation.

"Excuse me, but these officers need to get a few words from you." A man in a suit said to Callie.

"Does she have to do that right now?" Lena asked.

"It'll just take a minute. We can do more questioning at a different time, but right now we just need a few words." The man replied.

Callie looked back at her moms, who nodded at her. She walked off with them, gave them a few words, then was escorted back.

"You guys are good to go." The man said.

"Daphne do you need a ride?" Stef asked.

"No it's okay. I can take a cab. I'm sure you guys wanna get home as soon as possible." Daphne said, pulling her phone out.

"Nonsense. I insist. I wanna make sure you get home safe." Stef answered.

Daphne let out a small smile and nodded. The four of them piled into the car. Stef was going to pick her car up from the station later in the afternoon. After they dropped Daphne off and got home it was already almost three in the morning. They walked in the house to see all four of the other kids waiting for them.

"We saw everything on the news! Are you okay? Who was that guy?" The questions came.

"Guys, Callie has had a long night. Let's let your sister relax and we can talk more later. Right now I just want you guys to go up to bed, okay?" Lena said.

"Okay mama." Three out of four kids responded.

Jude was a bitmore hesitant.

"Jude, baby, she's gonna be okay. I promise." Lena assured.

Callie walked up to Jude and pulled him in for a hug, trying to not get blood on him.

"It's gonna be okay." She said, kissing the top of his head.

Eventually, he joined his siblings upstairs.

"Do you want anything before we go upstairs? Tea, water?" Stef asked as Lena went to lock up.

Callie shook her head.

"Alright love, let's go." Stef said, wrapping her arm around Callie's shoulder guiding her up the stairs.

Lena quickly caught up with them, putting Callie in the middle of them.

"C-can I sleep in your room tonight? I know I'm 16 and I'm a little old but-" Callie began before she was cut off.

"Of course, baby. You weren't going to have a choice anyways." Lena said, giving her a little wink.

Callie smiled. Stef shut the door behind them and went to change out of uniform as Lena took Callie into the bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Lena said, turning the sink on.

She put Callie's hands in the sink, watching the water turn red with the blood from Callie's hands. She knew that she had helped one of the robbers, but she didn't want to ask about it until later. It would be too much right now. Lena cleaned Callie's hands and went to grab her some of her pajamas.

"Here, put these on."

"But these are yours." Callie said quietly.

"That's okay. You can wear them." Lena smiled, leaving Callie to change in privacy.

Stef was fixing the bed, and Lena came and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"She's safe and she's at home." Lena reminded.

Stef let out a breath and turned into Lena's arms, kissing her softly before she let go. The two climbed into bed. When Callie got out of the bathroom, they motioned for her to climb in between them. Callie crawled over to them and under the blankets. Lena reached to turn the lamp off then turned to pull Callie closer to her, draping her arm over her daughter's side. Stef kissed both her girls goodnight before closing her eyes, knowing full well she would not be getting any sleep that night.

"I was supposed to die tonight." Callie said quietly, breaking the silence.

Stef's eyes shot open as she turned to face Callie. She could see even through the darkness the tears in her wife's eyes.

"But you didn't, and you're in between two people that love you more than anything. Close your eyes and try to get some rest, okay? We will talk in the morning." Stef said, kissing Callie and wiping the tears off of Lena's face before attempting to sleep again.

**Hello I love you as usual xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Callie woke up to the faint smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She turned over to see Lena sitting up next to her flipping through a magazine.

"Morning, sweetie." Lena said, giving her a comforting smile.

Callie didn't say anything, but put her head on Lena's shoulder. Lena moved her arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her in closer. She put her magazine down on the night stand so she could wrap both arms around her daughter.

"Did you sleep well?" Lena asked.

Callie nodded into Lena's shoulder, but still stayed silent. Lena just rested her head on Callie's.

"Look at two of my favorite girls all snuggled up together." Stef said, breaking silence as she came into the room holding two mugs.

Stef walked over to Lena's side of the bed and put the cups down on the night stand.

"Tea for my lovely wife and hot chocolate for my Callie girl."

Lena smiled, and Callie still stayed quiet. Stef climbed onto the bed and brushed the hair off of Callie's face.

"How's my girl?" Stef asked quietly.

Callie shrugged without looking up.

"Please talk to us, baby." Stef practically begged.

Callie sat up and both women could see tears in Callie's eyes.

"Oh, Callie. Talk to us." Lena said, pulling Callie closer to her.

"I need Hank to be okay." Callie said.

"Hank? The one who held you guys hostage?" Lena questioned in confusion.

"Yea." Callie said, dropping her head. "I.."

"You what, baby?" Stef said, encouraging her to keep going.

"He shot Sam and Sam slid his gun to me because Hank was going to shoot me too, but I shot him first." Callie explained.

"Baby, no matter what happens, it was self defense." Stef explained.

"I know." Callie said with a sigh.

Stef looked at Lena, who had wide eyes. This situation got a lot more complicated then they thought.

"I'm kinda hungry. I think I'm going to get some breakfast." Callie said, getting out of bed and going down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, love. I guess we just have to see what happens." Stef replied.

"Did you sleep?" Lena questioned.

* * *

>"Not at all." Stef answered honestly.<p><p>

Downstairs, Callie got herself a plate and stacked two pancakes on it. She realized she left her hot chocolate upstairs, so she ran back up.

"I forgot my hot chocolate." Callie explained, walking over to the night stand.

"Callie, hold on a second." Lena said.

Callie stopped and looked at both of them.

"Mom and I were just talking and we think that we should find you a therapist. This was a scary thing and we want to be able to provide you with all the help and support you need." Lena shared.

Callie didn't reply. She never liked therapy. She never participated.

"We know you probably aren't really big on the idea, but how about we make a deal. We will give it a few days, but if we feel you really need therapy, then we set up an appointment." Stef suggested.

"Okay." Callie hesitated.

"We love you." Lena added.

"I love you too." Callie replied, turning to go back down the stairs and finish breakfast.

Callie sat down at the table and drank her hot chocolate while picking at her pancake. She suddenly wasn't as hungry, but managed to eat one pancake. She wrapped the other one up and put her dishes in the sink, then went into the living room. Her siblings sat on the couch, watching the TV.

"_Both offender's were sent to St. Joseph's Community Hopsital for gunshot wounds to the chest. Hank Graftin was pronounced dead at 5:36 am, and was said to be shot by one of the hostages. There is no word on Sam Thomas's condition yet." _

Callie felt her chest tighten and felt like the room was getting smaller. She had to get out of there. She ran to the door, shutting it behind her. The other teenagers shot up, just noticing their sister.

"Moms!" They all yelled.

Quickly, Lena and Stef ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"Callie just ran out!" Mariana replied.

"Why? Where is she going?" Lena asked, going towards the window but not seeing her.

"We don't know. We were watching the news but we didn't know she was in here. Then she just left." Jesus answered.

Lena gave Stef a worried look, and Stef went to the dish they kept their keys on.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked.

"I'm gonna go find her." Stef explained.

"Mom, let me go. I think I might know where she's going." Brandon said, reaching his hand for the keys.

"Where?" Stef asked.

"Mom, just please let me try. If she isn't there, I'll come right back." Brandon tried again.

"Text us if you find her." Stef said, dropping the keys in his hands.

**Hi guys, I know this is short but I needed to stop it here else it would be too long! The next chapter is almost finished so it'll be up fairly soon. Love you guys xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not brallie! I am totally anti brallie because I want Callie to be adopted, lol.**

Callie sat on the edge of the little wooden foot bridge with her feet dangling just over the water. The bridge was hidden from the street, but she found it while on a run one day, and ever since then it has become her place to go think. She had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. She knew she would have at least a little time to herself before she had to go home, so she just blocked out all noise around her.

_She had killed someone._

How do you deal with that? How do you just go on living with something like that always in the back of your brain?

Brandon pulled into the parking lot of the forest preserve and got out of the car, heading towards the trail. Callie had told him about this place after she found it, and Brandon could only remember it slightly. This was his first time here since he was younger. He pulled out his phone and texted Lena.

**Found her. We'll be home in a little bit. Love you- Brandon**

**Please hurry. Love you too.- Lena**

Brandon put his phone in his pocket and walked towards Callie, who seemed to have no idea that he was even there. He quietly sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said.

Callie didn't respond. Brandon put his arm around her, and Callie rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Did you know him? Hank?" Brandon finally asked.

Callie shook her head, and Brandon didn't want to pry. She would say something when she felt ready.

Callie took a deep breath, and without looking up said, "I was the one that shot him."

Brandon looked over at her, but she didn't look at him. He didn't know what to say. What can you say to that? He just pulled her into a hug and the two stayed there a little longer, until Brandon broke the silence.

"Moms are probably worried."

"I know." Callie replied honestly.

"We should go back." Brandon suggested.

"I'll meet you at the car. I just need a minute." Callie answered.

Brandon looked at her skeptically. How was he to know if Callie would just not come back to the car?

Callie put her pinky out, and with that, Brandon wrapped his pinky around it and turned to walk towards the car. Callie didn't get up right away. She let her toes touch the water and rubbed her hands over her face. Once she had collected herself a little more, she stood up and walked to the parking lot. She saw Brandon sitting in the car messing around with the radio. Without saying a word, she opened the door and got in the car. The two drove in almost complete silence, except for the radio, but neither of them minded.

At home, Stef and Lena had sent the rest of the kids to their rooms so that Callie wouldn't feel overwhelmed when she walked through the door.

"I wonder where they are." Lena said.

"Brandon said they were on their way home." Stef reminded.

"I know. I guess I'm just impatient." Lena admitted.

Stef reached her hand across and caressed Lena's cheek, giving her a small smile. Soon enough Brandon came through the door with Callie not far behind him. Stef ran over to her and pulled her face close.

"We were so worried about you. You don't get to run off like that again, am I clear?" Stef said sternly, but with love too.

Callie nodded.

Lena mouthed a thank you to Brandon, silently telling him to go upstairs as well.

Stef led Callie to the couch and sat her down, then crouched in front of her so that she could look at her. Lena sat down next to Callie and gently scratched her back. Callie had her head slumped.

"I'm sorry for running out. I just-I just needed to get out of here. I felt like the walls were going to close in on me or something." Callie finally said.

"It's okay to need some air, but you need to tell us where and when you are going." Lena replied.

"I'm sorry." Callie said again.

"Now, talk to us." Stef said lovingly. "Please?"

"He's dead..and it's because of _me. _I _killed _someone." Callie began.

"Oh, baby." Stef said, rubbing her hand on Callie's cheek.

"I know what he was doing was bad, but I killed him. I killed someon'e son, someone's brother, someone's friend." Callie continued.

"You have such a big heart, just like your Mama, and that causes you to feel for everyone and everything, but you had to save yourself. I know you didn't want to kill him, mama knows that, the police know that, but sometimes you have no choice. He was trying to hurt you. I know it's never a good thing when someone dies, but I'll just say that if he were to have shot you, he would have another storm comin', that storm being me." Stef added.

"Stef!" Lena chastized.

Stef ignored Lena.

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy, but I can tell you that you have us, and you have your brothers and sister and we all support you and will always be here for you." Stef added.

"Do you guys-" Callie began, but stopped.

"Do we still what, baby?" Stef coaxed.

"Do you guys still love me even though I-" Callie began again, but stopped when her eyes filled with tears.

She couldn't do this. How was she supposed to do this?

"Callie, of course we still love you." Lena replied, pulling Callie into a hug. "Nothing could ever change that. We love you so much, don't you ever doubt that we do."

Lena began crying. Stef felt so much pain seeing two of the most important people in her life falling apart right in front of her.

"Oh my love's." Stef climbed on the couch and pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you both so much. I just want to make you guys happy and proud." Callie said.

"You always make us happy and proud. I couldn't be happier that you are ours and I couldn't be prouder to be your mom." Stef responded.

"You're our baby. No matter what." Lena added.

**Love you guys xxoxoxo**


End file.
